


Clothes and The Man

by srsly_yes



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srsly_yes/pseuds/srsly_yes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's House's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes and The Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Not much happens. This is such a delicate piece of fluff, if you breathe too close it might float away.  
> **Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will.  
> **A/N:** Had a dream about clothing...yeah, srsly.

  
.

 

After last year’s unwrapped Christmas present, Wilson wasn’t sure why he was making another attempt at gift giving, but it was House’s birthday.

It felt like some sort of species imperative.

He brought a couple of gifts along with the requisite toll to get through the door: Pizza, and for the special occasion, a bottle of wine instead of beer.

House made light of the wrapped boxes – carelessly dropping those off on his desk, and even had a few critical words for the food as he scooped up a hot slice.

“You couldn’t get Happy Birthday spelled out in anchovies?”

“Thought you might not like anchovies.” Wilson answered lightly. Ever the eternal Boy Scout, he flourished his own corkscrew and awkwardly south-pawed the cork out of the bottle.

“I don’t like birthdays either, but that didn’t stop you.”

The oncologist said nothing as he finished his procedure on the cork.

Before sipping from his own glass, Wilson's beeper produced a high-pitched squeal demanding his attention. One glance, and the glass joined his uneaten wedge on the coffee table. “I’m on call,” he said as he rose.

Shrugging on his coat, Wilson’s last words as he went out the door were, “Feel free to open your presents any time before 2010.”

* * *

Considering his friend’s last crack to be a challenge, House immediately abandoned his food to open the packages.

Two crisp and pristine pale blue button-down shirts were packed in the box with a benediction written in curlicues on a scrap of paper. _Apologies. No time to wash and wrinkle._

The second larger box had a note taped to the corner, _Use before summer._ Pulling back the tissue, the contents proved to be a black robe.  
   
Running a hand down the fabric, House didn’t need additional coaxing. He snapped off the designer tag that said 100% cashmere and tried it on.

On a cold, wintry evening it felt like a warm hug.

His puzzle-solving mind whirled into gear and House wondered about this gift choice. Should he put two and two together? A hug and Wilson? Perhaps revise the formula to one and one, or one _on_ one…?

He mentally waved the possibility away and returned to the couch, eating cooled pizza and watching _The L Word_ with not quite the same relish.

Later, when he went to the bathroom and stood over the sink, he saw his face reflected back in the mirror. Under the bright lights, he saw the robe wasn’t black but dark blue. Not to be girly about it, but the hue brought out the color in his eyes.

Had Wilson thought about his eyes? The same case could be made with the blue shirts.

He went directly to the computer, pausing until he knew exactly what he was searching for on the internet, and then began typing and clicking.

Remembering Wilson’s struggle with the wine bottle, he quickly selected and purchased a left-handed corkscrew.

Smiling to himself, he couldn’t imagine anything more appropriate or Freudian.

The gift was marked to ship in late February – to coincide with Wilson’s birthday. He requested the gift be sent anonymously, because some things should not be made too easy.

When House finally went to bed he stroked the soft lapel on the robe before taking it off.

There was a strong possibility he’d look back on this day as his best birthday ever.

 

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/myspace/)


End file.
